


Annoying day

by Joey_star



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_star/pseuds/Joey_star
Summary: Ryou takes care of Bakura, but since he soon has exams, he has to study with his dear friends which leaves Bakura alone and hungry.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Thief King Bakura
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site, I hope you'll like it ; i'd like to advertize that English isn't my native language so may I apologize for any mistakes that I've made. I'd really appreciate any comments, or any sugestions, if I have a bit of time so I could write more even if my exams are coming and I need to finish my portfolio...anxiety hi.  
> Anyways, there'll be two chapters for this story tho!

Ryou had spent a long day, exams were about to arrive, so he had to spend most of his time studying. Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda would meet from time to time to study together, inviting by the same their friend Ryou, they were good moments between friends to help each other. Nevertheless it had been problematic for a certain person, none other than Bakura, by any miracle he appeared in this form one fine day in front of Ryou, first of all is it really a miracle, if it is Bakura it can only repaint woe and darkness.  
Ryou had been surprised by this appearance, he first believed in a thief, which is the case, but not exactly, the atmosphere was quickly calmed at this time, thanks to the sweet personality of Ryou nothing left in debris. Bakura had to come back just when Ryou had succeeded in removing this being from his mind, but something was wrong. Bakura was different, he seemed more empathetic, more attentive to Ryou’s emotions. Ryou then decided to keep him under his roof, while he found a solution to all of this, honestly seeing Bakura in this form didn't bother him and he knew that he would not have to return to this dark room, when Bakura was in possession of his body.

Bakura was pretty quiet in general, he spent most of his time watching television, he was intrigued by the modernity of today’s world, none of these existed 3000 years ago, it was a huge step forward, and it took him time to adapt. In this world where no Pharaoh leads the people, neither this dehydrating temperature, nor executions, nor many other cruel things in the eyes of Bakura. He appreciated his present life even if he lacked the desire to acquire wealth, nothing was better than his nice roommate listening to all his needs. When intriguing meals spent on television, he had to fetch Ryou by the sleeve of his t-shirt by hurrying to bring him in front of the TV, thinking that Ryou had never seen anything like it when it’s just ordinary meals. But it was nice for Ryou, seeing all that good humor made him smile. And everytime Ryou decided to give him back a smile by preparing these dishes, he really was the best.

Many days, or even weeks that Ryou spent his time studying with his friends, Bakura was deeply annoyed. Even today he left with them, he was lying on the couch, shaking his feet, scratching his hair, sighing.

"When is he going to finish his damn homework or whatever..." he grumbled, besides there was nothing interesting on television, would it be a day to get bored to death?  
Genuinely he just wanted to admire the sweet features of Ryou, he could not deny that he had beautiful thin shapes, and so long hair, whiter, soft and better smell than his own.  
Bakura had only Ryou in mind and it was starting to be difficult to hide these thoughts, sometimes he tried few approaches without showing too much back thoughts like putting his arm on Ryou’s shoulder while watching a horror movie. Ryou was so focused that day on this film that he barely reacted, just a smile. It was to wonder if Bakura no longer existed.

Bakura turned in circles, he had already been gone for hours, Bakura even thought of trying to call him by the fix hang on the wall, he had seen Ryou use it a few times. But he found nothing there.  
It was really hopeless, in addition to his belly was beginning to rumble, it was soon going to be time to eat, he knew that the fridge was the place where foods lay. He really couldn’t wait for Ryou to the point where he had a cramp in his stomach. He then searched and found some remnants of the meal of the day before it was steaks with vegetables, rather simple but he greatly appreciated steaks especially meat. It was a carnivore in the soul, he hurried to finish, but came that his throat became dehydrated he needed something to fill himself, he did not know where Ryou put the drinks. Bakura decided to take another look in the refrigerator and found glass bottles, he didn’t really know what it was about but he didn’t decide to worry about it. He gave a good punch to the cork to hurry to drink, he sighed a good one.

"That’s so good, Ryou will have to tell me what it is made of." He couldn’t read Japanese, all he could read were hieroglyphics, he wasn’t aware that what he just been drinking was alcohol, in addition to all of a sudden it was really the worst way to not to get drunk. He lay down on the couch waiting for Ryou to decide to come back, the more time passed and the warmer it became. His thoughts that awaited Ryou’s return began to leave in a mess, it was complicated to breathe, he needed to do it just for once, again Ryou was not there it was a good opportunity. He began to caress himself under his kilt, thinking only of this young British. His gaze was blinded until he heard the door slam and Ryou announced his return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was obvious it'd turn like this, right..welp enjoy.

Here he is finally and it had to be in the worst situation, Ryou then takes off his shoes at the entrance gently and goes to the kitchen, Bakura looked at him from the corner of the eye squatting in the couch trying to hide this bump under his kilt, while breathing hard, and a dark colour on the cheeks.

"I’m sorry Bakura that it took so long, plus I went to the supermarket for dinner tonight. I took few chicken legs, it was a little late in the day, I hope you’d like it anyway." He said in a soft voice, he began to unpack the products by taking them out of the plastic bag on the dining table, carefully.  
Once again, Ryou is so kind to Bakura even when he does not have time to think about himself, so generous, he really did not need to justify that's what Bakura said, it's his future that is at stake after all. Bakura swallowed and then coughed to hide the heat in his voice.

"....thank you.." Bakura with the little saliva that he has at the same time, that’s all he could say, he tries to hide by sinking more into the sofa what Ryou would says if he saw him, he was sure that if he gets up Ryou would immediately see his hardness. And moreover he did not even dare to say that he had already eaten, he wanted to spend more time with Ryou but in this situation he had to tell the truth but he didn't wants to hurt Ryou he could not. It hurt so much that he was at the point of crying, his eyes began to get wet, that he squeezed his fist, he felt like melting.

"Are you okay? Well, it’s just a feeling that I’m wondering..." The eyes of Bakura widen, his voice betrayed him and Ryou noticed that something was wrong, he tries to get up half-way from the couch still sitting, to show that he is fine, which is a lie of course but he had to.

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn’t I, I just took a rest." He said with a big smile as he scratched his hair, his breathing was always irregular and the effect of alcohol was always active, you really had to be blind to not notice anything. His vision was still blurry, He stared at Ryou, especially his lips which caught his attention when they formed into an o. Ryou did not believe a word he said and he then put the food on the table while taking a confident impulse towards the sofa approaching Bakura over the seconds. He said to himself that he was done, he was just on the back of the sofa, Ryou stared at him in the face and raised one of the strands at Bakura’s forehead, and then kissed his forehead which startled Bakura a wave of shivers to the vertebral colon. He was taking his temperature, "again" said Bakura, he was always worried and always, did he wanted his death, he fell madly in love.

"Hmm..I was right you do have something! You’re so hot, why didn’t you tell me, you know there’s still time I can go to the pharmacy to get some med-"It was cut by Bakura who took him by the collar of his t-shirt hard, which made Ryou moan of surprise.  
"B-Bakura what is it?"

"You really don’t have to bother yourself for so little, soon it will go away. Really it’s nothing, take this time for yourself for once!...." Said Bakura by squeezing his T-shirt collar, while sweating his whole body, it hurts even more when he's fighting back. Ryou was always surprised, he closes his eyes and reopens them to notice on the table of the living room a beer. Right away Ryou was even more worried, he had found his father’s drinks. Ryou never touches it, they are for his father when he spends from time to time in Japan, which is really very rare due to his expeditions in Egypt in search of new artifacts, he almost never comes.

"Y-you are drunk! Bakura..." Ryou looked down, it seemed that Bakura was not aware of the contents of these bottles. He tried to get out of Bakura’s hand to get closer, squeezing his cheeks with both hands.  
"We have to fix this, go to bed in the room, I will help you to go there, everything should leave by noon tomorrow at the latest. Go get up."  
So he goes around the couch, while Bakura was still confused to learn what he had just drunk. He tried to carry Bakura by his shoulder to lift him up and raise his under arm, although one might think that Bakura was heavier given his build and muscles, he was smaller than Ryou and was about the same weight. Ryou managed to lift Bakura and pulled him against him, which was worth a small moan from Bakura, lowering his head with his empty eyes, Ryou had accidentally rubbed his body against the erection of Bakura, which made him breathe hard. Ryou felt something getting harder and harder against him which made him blush, he dared to take a look timidly and noticed what was happening between Bakura’s thighs, his hips began to swing against him, which made Ryou nervous.  
"...ah...ryou" grunted gently  
Genuinely Ryou does not know what to say, he would never have imagined this scenario to happen, his soft white cheeks began to tint with a pretty pink he had only few words that come to his mind  
"Bakura.. ah I" Bakura lifted up his eyes with a predatory look and took Ryou by his shoulders and pushed him without warning him on the couch laying Ryou on. Which gains a small moan from Ryou making it even harder underneath.

Really these hidden thoughts to Ryou became really hard to keep as a secret, it was really frustrating when Ryou acted so kindly with him he thought he had a chance, the tears began to come out of his eyes, pressing Bakura’s body less strongly against Ryou.  
He cried as he breathed through his nose, which is worth the whistling "Ryou I love you it’s really hard to hold on to, I’m in such pain" while continuing to drop crocodile tears.  
This resulted in a return to normalcy when he saw Ryou with a wide soft smile, wiping Bakura’s tears with his fingers so thin, carefully. Slowly he said to him: "Thank you Bakura, I will lighten your sorrows" He rose so magnificently, making his long white hair float with grace by raising his hands towards Bakura to put a sweet kiss on Bakura’s lips, always in tears.  
He let himself be carried away by this sweetness, he would never have had in mind that Ryou made the first step, had he also hidden all his feelings, he did not complain, and made the kiss more intense by holding Ryou’s hips, while closing his eyes. Which made Ryou moans and gave an opening for Bakura, he puts his tongue into the mouth of Ryou, savouring every nook and cranny discovering a brand new Ryou. Ryou groaned against Bakura, his cheeks intensifying the control of Bakura. Which only made Bakura harder, he raised his hands to pass under his shirt to go to his nipples, to start swirling them with his fingers, which was worth more moaning from Ryou. He was eager, which made Bakura happy and confident, for once Ryou demanded something, he continued by passing his head under Ryou’s t-shirt to take out his tongue and lick his two nipples which began to become harder and careless which made Bakura smile.

"Please more Bakura...." It was to wonder who was the most in need at the start, he put his head against Bakura’s shoulder, while continuing to moan softly, he could feel himself starting to become hard below. After few moments Bakura decided that this area had been exploited enough, Ryou let out a complaining moan, so he took off Ryou’s t-shirt to admire this beautiful body, so fine. Facing this sight he sounded a flattering whistle, Ryou shook his head and blushed more, while trembling his lips with timidity.  
It makes the heart of Bakura tingling, he kissed the cheek of Ryou and lowered his head towards the bump of the young boy, with his teeth Bakura opened the zipper and could see the harshness of the boy through his underwear, he then lowered it and raised his eyes to observe his reaction. Ryou hid his face with his hands so embarrassed, it was really adorable that Bakura could not restrain himself. He drew his tongue.  
"I go there Ryou." And licked the boy’s length, who hid his panting so noisy even through his hands, Bakura focusing mostly towards the point by turning around what was not holding Ryou long, he gave him few well appreciated handjobs before finally coming on the face of Bakura. Taking back his breath by pulling out his hands, his chest swelled so strongly that the room began to become hot and close in on them. Bakura licked his face appreciating the boy’s arrival, satisfied he began to take off Ryou’s pants and then the rest at the same time. To finally begin to lick Ryou’s hole, which caused Ryou to hiccup while he was trying to catch his breath, he lubricated it, once Bakura thought it was enough he began slowly with one finger, it made Ryou wiggle by putting a finger in his mouth, trying to adapt to what would come next. Then came two fingers and a third over time, that was enough decided Bakura.  
He took off his kilt and had it revealed to Ryou, it was much longer than Ryou’s one and thicker, and he was already wondering if he was going to manage to take it entirely already than three fingers made him feel full.

"Tell me what you want." Bakura held his length ready to be in Ryou, he touched himself to prepare himself waiting for the answer of Ryou, who set his head aside against the couch, trembling his hips of envy, he closed his eyes and reopened them in a short moment to reach the look of Bakura desirous, He took his finger out of his mouth and put it on his lip, saying between his pantings.  
"I want you, and only you." Which gave Bakura a joyfull smile and wrinkled eyes, so he held on tightly.  
"I couldn’t ask for more." And suddenly he entered into Ryou, which was worth moaning on the part of the two, he came in completely slowly to adapt himself to the walls of Ryou. It was so warm and tight, it was the best feeling. He kissed Ryou tenderly and dropped his head close to Ryou’s ear, panting these few words.  
"You’re so tight ryou." What makes Ryou shiver he wanted to feel even more by moving his hips against Bakura which made him moan near his ear even more.  
"Bakura, please move" He didn’t know what to say, Ryou at the same time admired the musculature while caressing Bakura’s torso, he was really well made, but it didn’t take very long for Bakura to start swinging his hips at full speed, startling and letting go of his arms forward holding the back of his beloved. He tightened it more and more with the movements especially when Bakura touched his prostate with a dry blow, which made him come in less than two. It wasn’t very long before Bakura came too, it was their first time, he bit Ryou’s neck before finishing, to stroke his hair. He had his eyes on the blades thanks to the pleasure of these sensations. He lays beside Ryou, gently cuddling him.

"I love you Ryou, never change."

"And I think the same of you, I love you so much. I’ll pass the exams soon, we can spend more time together soon and ...entertain... if you want, of course...!"  
Both laughed, and Bakura nodded with a gentle kiss on his forehead. Finally his exams will be finished, they were so tired that Ryou forgot to prepare the meal.


End file.
